Fate
by AwakenedHeart
Summary: What could possibly happen when chad, a 21-year-old guy meets Sonny, a 15-year-old girl over and over again? Coud it be Fate? Age difference, lost friends/lovers, misunderstandings, jealousy, kept secrets and a lot of drama! Can they overcome it all... together? When he looks into her eyes he can see the world, but when she looks into the world all she can see are his eyes.


_**hey there! Thanks for reading my story. I hope you'll enjoy it and if you have some questions or anything else, you can leave a comment behind. My beta reader was a great help for my first start! So yeah... enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chad's P.O.V.**

"Everyone drop your pencils and pass your exam forward," the teacher demands.

I'm nervous. This paper has the answer to my entire future. For this entrance exam, it's all or nothing. _Please be all..._

"Hey, Chad, are you alright?" Sebastian, my best friend asks me.

I snap out my thoughts. "Hmm? Yeah…Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you nervous for the results?" he chuckles, helping me pack my stuff.

"Who wouldn't be?"

"Are you sure you want to be a doctor? I mean, sure, you studied hard, but it takes a lot more than this to actually become one, you know."

I simply give him a dead look. "Get to your point." He had a worried expression on his face.

"Well, you know… uhm…what I mean is what if-"

"Sort everything in your head before you start talking," I cut him off.

"What if you fail?"

I raise my eyebrows, my head tilting downward and my eyes still looking up. "Excuse me?"

"Come on, Chad. What if-"

I rise to my feet and interrupt him with a blare. "That won't happen, you idiot!" Yes, he's my best friend, but sometimes I seriously want to punch him in the face. Isn't he suppose to encourage me?

"But _if_ something like that was going to happen, would you really throw your whole youth away to sit behind your books all day until you get what you want?"

"What is it that I want, Sebastian? Do you really know?"

He sighs. "I'm not trying to discourage you , I just know that you're a healthy 21-year-old guy that hasn't partied even once. Do you think that's normal?"

"Whatever, 'Bastian. I'm happy the way I am now. You know that I don't like that whole stereotypical youth thing."

His eyes widen and his mouth gapes in false shock. "Are you even human?" He laughs, breaking his forced expression. He was used to Chad saying those things, by now.

"Hey, Sebastian! How long are you gonna make me wait?" his girlfriend whines behind his back, wrapping her arms around him.

"Sorry, babe. Let's go." He gave her a small peck before standing up.

"Chad , you're really missing the greatest things in life," he proclaimed, exiting the classroom with his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

Chad ignores him. He just doesn't understand.

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

"That would be twelve dollars, please," I inform with a plastic grin plastered on my face. My customer hands me the money. "Thank you, we hope to see you again!"

The minute her back is turned, my smile fades. I organize the money in the cash register and close it with a sigh. I retrieve a new tuxedo cake from the back room to restock those on display. This is how I pay for rent. I was orphaned three years ago, when my parents died in a plane wreck. My grandparents have been taking care of me, but since they can't completely afford me I have to help out here so I can stay with them.

Every day is the same. I wake up at 6 in the morning to cook up all the breads and sweets of my grandparents' bakery, go to school, and return to the bakery to work my shift. It's a schedule that's been embedded in me for a while, so I don't really complain, but it took some getting used to, at first. I don't think I'd be able to make it without my best friend, Sandy's support. Even though she doesn't help out at work, she's encouraging and optimistic about everything. Some say she acts like a child, which I can't argue with, but that doesn't mean she isn't a good friend. Whenever I'm feeling down, she'll always be there with Ben & Jerry's, movie, and blanket in hand for a sleepover.

My grandparents are really strict. They won't let me date or party, and they always make sure I have good grades and bakery sales. It's not much of a deal, since I'm used to it, and I still have Sandy. Who needs those things when you have such a great best friend?

Just as I'm locking up the bakery for the day, I hear some footsteps and a voice. "Hey there, pretty lady." Before I can turn around, I feel a hand on my shoulder, holding my still. A wave of petrifying shock runs through my body. I've heard of things like this... "Let's have some fun," the old, deep voice whispers in my ear. I crack through my surprise with anxious adrenaline, shaking my shoulder and elbowing the man behind me in the crotch, with all my might.

I dash off to hide in the nearest alley behind him. Please say he didn't see me run in here! I hold my body against the wall, hiding behind a dumpster. What should I do!? Who could I call!? He hasn't done anything, so I can't call the cops. If I called my grandparents, the stress could be bad for their health, so that leaves me with one reliable option: Sandy. I quickly dial her number and hold the phone up to my ear.

As it rings, my mind is forced over to the thick muscle layered on the man that grabbed me. Please don't find me... Please don't find me!

My heart stops as I hear the thump of the man's heavy feet echo through the alley way. Come on, Sandy, pick up!

Ring... Ring... "Hello?"

Fuck, how can I

"There you are! You little bitch…"

_Fuck,_ why did I have to choose an alleyway!? Now there's now way out... I feel hot tears pouring out of my eyes and stream down my face. _What's he going to do to me?_

He grabs the phone from my hands and smashes it into the ground, leaning close to me.

I press my body against the wall, internally begging him to stay put or back away. He only moves closer, blowing the repulsive tobacco odor staining his breath into my face. When I find my voice, I beg, "P-please! I'm sorry for hitting you, _I don't want to do anything with you!_"

My breath stops in my lungs at the evil smirk before me. "I've been watching you, Sonny." How does he know my name!? "I've been watching you work at the bakery, with your grandparents... I've wanted you." At this point, my entire body is shaking, despite my efforts to keep still. I want to scream, but if I do I know he'll just cover my mouth with his coarse, dirty hands that reek of smoke and alcohol. _Please, someone come and help me!_

"The less you struggle, the less it'll hurt"

* * *

**_So, how did you find it? Let a comment behind. If you have some advice, let me know please! thank you._**

**_Next chapter will be out soon._**


End file.
